


In punizione

by Sango



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Multi, Romantic Comedy, cowt!verse
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 06:07:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18330161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sango/pseuds/Sango
Summary: Celes è arrabbiato con Shannen e decide di metterlo in punizione.





	In punizione

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea se sta cosa segua il canon... perché il canon ancora non è stato scritto. Ma vabbè, spero che venga apprezzata comunque. XD  
> I personaggi, ovviamente, non sono miei ma della Triade di Lande di Fandom e, in particolare, di @lisachan che ne scrive ormai da anni, per la nostra somma gioia! *_*

“Sono molto, molto arrabbiato con te!”  
“Celes...”  
“Celes un accidenti! Stavi male e non hai detto nulla a nessuno. Si può sapere perché lo hai fatto? Perché non ne hai fatto parola nemmeno con noi due?”  
“Perché tu avevi già abbastanza problemi da risolvere, non era necessario che dovessi pensare anche ai miei in un momento simile. E Langley era già abbastanza preoccupato per te, non volevo che lo fosse anche per me.”  
Shannen capì di aver detto la cosa sbagliata nel momento stesso in cui aveva finito di parlare. Celes sembrava furioso come non lo aveva mai visto, nemmeno Celestia era mai riuscita a fargli quell'effetto, e perfino Langley sembrava davvero arrabbiato, cosa insolita per lui che era sempre di buon umore.  
“Siamo compagni, Shannen! O forse te ne sei dimenticato?” sbottò Celes, urlandogli contro.  
“Messa così, sembra quasi che tu non abbia nessuna fiducia in noi e nel nostro rapporto” rincarò la dose Langley, che aveva messo su un broncio da primato.  
“Certo che ho fiducia in voi, e ho fiducia in noi e in quello che siamo” cercò di difendersi Shannen. “Ma non potete farmene una colpa se voglio proteggervi da tutto ciò che potrebbe farvi male.”  
Altra cosa sbagliata da dire, perché i suoi due compagni sembrarono arrabbiarsi ancora più di prima.  
“E credi che per noi sia diverso? Non hai pensato, nemmeno per un momento, che magari anche noi vogliamo proteggere te?” sibilò Celes, i pugni stretti come se stesse facendo forza su se stesso per non picchiarlo.  
“Cosa pensi che avremmo fatto, noi, se ti fosse successo qualcosa? Come credi che ci saremmo sentiti se Manila non fosse arrivata in tempo per salvarti e tu non ce l'avessi fatta?” gli chiese Langley, subito dopo, con un tono di voce profondamente offeso.  
“In che modo speravi di proteggerci, morendo?” lo incalzò ancora Celes. “Perché forse il concetto non ti è ben chiaro, ma se uno di noi tre muore gli altri due non hanno più ragion d'essere!”  
Shannen pensava che fosse un po' un'esagerazione, anche se lui stesso non avrebbe saputo cosa fare se avesse perso uno dei suoi compagni. Langley, però, stava annuendo con enfasi alle parole di Celes, segno che era del tutto d'accordo con lui, e Shannen decise saggiamente di non ribattere nulla.  
“Mi dispiace” si limitò a dire, anche se le sue scuse non sembrarono sufficienti per calmare gli altri due.  
“Che ti dispiaccia mi pare il minimo, anche se non sono sicuro che tu abbia capito davvero quanto sia grave quello che hai fatto” continuò a lamentarsi Celes. “Se solo potessi...”  
Shannen lo vide bloccarsi all'improvviso e cambiare espressione, e la cosa non gli piacque per niente. Perché la luce che illuminava gli occhi del Veggente, in quel momento, somigliava pericolosamente a quella che brillava così spesso negli occhi di sua madre.  
“Bene, ti metterò in punizione!” dichiarò, tutto soddisfatto, il più giovane dei suoi compagni.  
“Celes, non puoi mettermi in punizione” obiettò Shannen, seccato per quella sua uscita improvvisa e, a suo modo di vedere, completamente senza senso.  
“Cero che posso, sono il Veggente!”  
“Sì, beh, non credo che la cosa funzioni esattamente così. Ci sono cose che non puoi fare, anche se sei il Veggente. Diglielo anche tu, Langley.”  
“Ecco, non so come funzionino esattamente le cose di cui parli, ma devo ammettere che l'idea della punizione non mi dispiace proprio per niente.”  
Shannen gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, prima di girarsi di nuovo verso Celes.  
“”Non funziona così!” ribadì.  
“D'accordo, andiamo a chiedere all'esperto” decise il Veggente.  
Celes lo afferrò per un polso e se lo tirò dietro, uscendo dalla loro stanza a passo spedito. Langley trotterellava dietro di loro, tutto sorridente.  
Dopo avere attraversato tutto il palazzo, il giovane Veggente spalancò una porta, senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di bussare, ed entrò nelle stanze di sua madre.  
“Zio Lacros!” chiamò a gran voce, facendo voltare le teste delle quattro persone presenti. “Shannen dice di no, ma io penso proprio di sì. Posso mettere in punizione uno dei miei compagni, vero?”  
Lacros fissò il nipote con la faccia di uno che non aveva capito da che masso era stato appena colpito.  
“Prego?”  
“Shannen ha fatto una stupidaggine, una stupidaggine enorme e potenzialmente molto pericolosa, anche se più che altro per se stesso, e io voglio metterlo in punizione perché è quello che si merita, ma lui dice che non posso farlo, anche se sono il Veggente. Secondo lui non funziona così, ma si sbaglia, giusto?”  
“Beh, ecco, in realtà non funziona proprio così. Non è che puoi...”  
“Oh, ma certo che può! Intervenne Manila, interrompendo un Lacros chiaramente scioccato per il quesito che gli era stato posto dal nipote.  
“Manila, mia cara, in realtà non ritengo che sia...”  
“Insomma, è il Veggente! Che senso ha essere il Veggente se non puoi nemmeno fare una cosa del genere? Ci deve essere una legge in proposito, da qualche parte, e se non c'è tu puoi di certo crearla. Sei o non sei il Sommo Priore?”  
“Sì, ma... non posso certo abusare della mia autorità per... una cosa del genere.”  
“Certo che puoi!” continuò la sorella. “Quindi è deciso, il Veggente può mettere in punizione i propri compagni quando fanno qualcosa che metta in pericolo le loro vite o quelle di qualcun altro, ai dettagli penserà Lacros. E per curiosità, tesoro,” aggiunse, questa volta rivolgendosi direttamente al figlio “a che tipo di punizione stavi pensando, esattamente?”  
“Resterà confinato nella nostra stanza fino a quando non capirò che ha imparato la lezione una volta per tutte” le rispose lui, tutto soddisfatto.  
“Oh, che splendida idea!” approvò Manila. “E immagino che tu sia d'accordo con lui, vero Dentini?” e al cenno affermativo ed entusiasta di Langley il suo sorriso divenne ancora più smagliante. “Molto bene, quindi sarai tu ad accompagnare mio figlio durante gli incontri ufficiali, finché Occhioni non sconterà la sua punizione.”  
“Non che non lo farà!” sbottò Lacros.  
“E perché no?” domandò Manila, con l'espressione più innocente che Celes le aveva mai visto fare, segno che stava per diventare molto, molto pericolosa.  
“Beh... perché... lui è... Insomma, il Veggente non può avere più di un compagno!” affermò alla fine il Sommo Priore, con voce pomposa.  
“Ah no?”  
La domanda era stata posta da tre voci diverse e Celes vide suo zio esitare e sbiancare, e capì che stava iniziando a sudare freddo. Manila e Laenton, infatti, lo stavano fissando con due sguardi assassini assolutamente identici, come se volessero incenerirlo seduta stante. Vesper, invece, sembrava più che altro divertita e decisa a godersi la gara al massacro che stava per svolgersi davanti ai suoi occhi.  
“Ecco... c'è una legge... lo sapete...” provò a giustificarsi Lacros, ma venne prontamente interrotto da suo marito.  
“Ma sarai d'accordo con noi che una legge del genere è stupida e antiquata ed è pure ora di cambiarla, non è così? E in qualità di Reggente e di Sommo Priore puoi di certo fare qualcosa per risolvere la situazione, giusto mio amato?”  
“O, ma certo che può farlo, non è vero?” gli diede man forte Manila.  
Celes non aveva nessuna intenzione di fermare quei due, visto che grazie a loro avrebbe finalmente ottenuto ciò che più desiderava, ma doveva ammettere che in quel momento suo zio gli faceva davvero una gran pena.  
“Ecco... io, veramente...” balbettò l'uomo, ormai atterrito.  
“Lo farai, non è così?” insistette Laenton.  
“Lo farà di certo!” contribuì Manila.  
E Celes vide suo zio capitolare di fronte all'attacco coalizzato delle due persone più importanti della sua vita. Perché, seriamente, poteva pure essere un bacchettone, alle volte, ed era sempre stato fin troppo fissato con le regole, ma di certo non era uno stupido e sapeva riconoscere una battaglia persa in partenza quando ci si ritrovava invischiato.  
“Mi metterò subito al lavoro per sistemare la cosa” assicurò con un sospiro esausto, ricevendo in cambio due sorrisi entusiasti e pieni di promesse da parte del marito e della sorella.  
Celes si guardò bene dall'aprire bocca, ma era chiaro che quella nuova legge avrebbe dato molte soddisfazioni, e di vario tipo, a più di una persona. In fondo, e anche se non ne capiva bene il motivo, perfino Vesper stava fissando Lacross con occhi brillanti. C'era di sicuro qualcosa sotto, ma in quel momento aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare, avrebbe indagato su quei quattro con calma nei giorni successivi.  
“Ottimo!” esultò Manila, battendo le mani come una bambina felice. “Non abbiamo del lavoro da fare, qui, e tu hai una punizione da impartire” disse al figlio. “Immagino che ci rivedremo... oh beh, non credo che ci rivedremo prima di qualche giorno almeno. Divertiti, tesoro. E divertiti anche tu, Dentini. E tu, Occhioni, cerca di fare il bravo d'ora in avanti, perché non mi piace vedere il mio adorato bambino triste e preoccupato.”  
Celes salutò la madre con un sorriso splendente e uscì dalle sue stanze così come era entrato, trascinandosi dietro uno Shannen completamente sconvolto. Mentre Langley, ancora una volta, trotterellava dietro di loro tutto felice.

Una volta rientrati nelle loro stanze, Celes spinse Shannen sul letto che condividevano in tre.  
“Dunque, immagino che dovremmo rendere questa cosa almeno un minimo formale. Perciò, in qualità di Veggente in carica, ora ti assegnerò la punizione che meriti per aver messo in serio pericolo la tua vita, e per il modo in cui ti sei comportato con i tuoi compagni. Fino a quando, a mio insindacabile giudizio, non riterrò che avrai imparato la lezione, sarai relegato in questa stanza” stabilì. “E dovrai restare sempre completamente nudo” aggiunse, come se a quello avesse pensato solo all'ultimo momento.  
“Stai scherzando?” si indignò Shannen.  
“No, proprio per niente. E ti conviene iniziare subito a spogliarti, se non vuoi che la tua punizione diventi ancora peggiore.”  
Shannen esitò solo per qualche istante, prima di iniziare a togliersi i vestiti. Non che stare nudo davanti ai suoi compagni lo mettesse in imbarazzo, questo no, ma era tutta quella situazione che lo faceva sentire strano. Sapeva, però, che Celes poteva diventare molto testardo, quando si metteva in testa qualcosa, e non aveva nessuna intenzione di mettere alla prova la sua pazienza. Non in quel momento, e non ora che aveva anche l'appoggio di sua madre e quello, seppur riluttante, di suo zio.  
Una volta nudo, sollevò di nuovo lo sguardo che aveva abbassato mentre si spogliava, e si accorse che entrambi i suoi amanti lo stavano fissando, affamati. Shannen indietreggiò d'istinto, ma si ritrovò ben presto con la schiena contro la spalliera del letto.  
“Sai cosa ti succederà, vero?” gli chiese Celes, con voce roca, mentre iniziava a spogliarsi a sua volta, subito imitato da Langley.  
Shannen non rispose, non ce n'era nessun bisogno. Sapeva cosa volevano i suoi compagni, ed era una cosa che non aveva mai pensato di negare loro. E meno che mai lo prese in considerazione quel giorno, in cui c'era qualcosa di profondamente diverso dal solito. Sia Celes che Langley, infatti, sembravano spinti da un'urgenza che non avevano mai avuto prima. Lo raggiunsero in pochi minuti e si spalmarono entrambi sul suo corpo. Shannen li sentiva ovunque, tanto che faceva perfino fatica a capire chi di loro stesse toccando cosa. Era intenso come non lo era mai stato e lui si ritrovò duro e gocciolante in pochissimo tempo.  
I suoi amanti, però, non sembravano intenzionati a concedergli il piacere a cui anelava. Celes, infatti, strinse un nastro nero alla base della sua erezione, nello stesso momento in cui Langley violava la sua apertura con due dita umide. Era stimolato dentro e fuori, e impossibilitato a raggiungere l'orgasmo, e la cosa lo stava facendo impazzire.  
Langley tolse le dita dopo un tempo infinito, quando i muscoli di Shannen erano ormai del tutto allentati e lui aveva perso il conto di quante ne aveva dentro. A quel punto, Celes lo costrinse a stendersi di schiena sul morbido materasso del loro letto.  
“Ho bisogno di sentirti” gli disse. “Ho bisogno di sentire che sei vivo e che sei ancora qui con noi. E ne ha bisogno anche Langley.”  
Shannen vide il moro annuire, con l'espressione seria che assumeva così raramente, e si arrese senza nessun rimpianto. In fondo, quando era stato Celes a essere in pericolo, lui si era sentito esattamente come loro.  
“Tutto quello che volete” li rassicurò. “Sono vostro. Sarò sempre vostro. Non vi lascerò mai.”  
Celes affondò dentro di lui con un'unica spinta decisa e Shannen si inarcò per il piacere che gli aveva provocato. Il Veggente continuò ad affondare nel suo canale con forza e lui non fece nulla per trattenere i gemiti e i sospiri che gli uscivano dalla bocca. Se i suoi compagni volevano sentirlo, allora lui avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che era in suo potere per accontentarli.  
Le spinte di Celes si fecero sempre più forti e Shannen avrebbe tanto voluto avere la possibilità di venire, ma non chiese nemmeno una volta di essere liberato. Non fece altro se non restare lì a farsi prendere dal suo amore, e urlare tutto il piacere che il suo amante gli stava dando. E non si lamentò nemmeno quando Celes venne dentro di lui con un gemito profondo, per poi uscire subito dopo per permettere a Langley di prendere immediatamente il suo posto, senza dargli nemmeno un attimo di tregua.  
Anche Langley lo prese con forza, e anche con lui Shannen non fece nulla per trattenersi. Era certo che, una volta che avessero finito con lui, la sua voce sarebbe stata terribilmente roca e la gola gli avrebbe fatto malissimo, ma in quel momento non gli interessava. L'unica cosa che aveva importanza era la felicità dei suoi due amori.  
Quando Langley venne, riempiendolo anche con il suo seme, Shannen pensò che fosse finita. Certo, era un po' dispiaciuto per non aver potuto raggiungere a sua volta l'orgasmo, ma era comunque soddisfatto e orgoglioso per essere riuscito a dare ai due uomini che amava ciò di cui avevano bisogno. Capì subito, però, che le intenzioni dei suoi amanti erano altre.  
Li vide entrambi scorrere lungo il suo corpo e fermarsi con i visi all'altezza del suo inguine. Poi, ancora una volta coordinati come se fossero in grado di leggere l'uno il pensiero dell'altro, entrambi iniziarono a baciare, leccare e succhiare la sua asta congestionata. Avevano sperimentato tante cose, insieme, ma Shannen non ricordava nulla di così intenso. Averli entrambi su di lui, a quel modo, lo stava quasi mandando fuori di testa. Fino a quando, e senza alcun preavviso, il nastro che gli impediva di venire non fu rimosso e il suo piacere esplose senza alcun controllo, dritto nelle bocche dei suoi compagni, lasciandolo completamente stordito.  
Il silenzio che era calato sulla loro stanza venne interrotto da Celes solo diversi minuti dopo, quando tutti e tre erano finalmente riusciti a riprendere fiato.  
“Spero che tu sia pronto, perché temo che la tua punizione durerà molto a lungo” disse, guardando Shannen con un sorrisino divertito.  
Il ragazzo grugnì il suo disappunto, scatenando le risatine di Langley, ma non protestò. In fondo, non aveva davvero nessun motivo per farlo.


End file.
